


A Spark Hidden In You

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It had started with innocently watching one of the others videos, when the man on his screen had let out a whimper, breathy and quiet in Felix's headphones, and the blondes heart had skipped, his breath catching





	A Spark Hidden In You

**Author's Note:**

> So, another one spawned from a conversation with a couple friends on discord, I honestly really like this one... don’t know what that says about me, but..... I’m still not sorry
> 
> Inspired by this: https://twitter.com/smilinganti/status/1092638344004005889?s=21

~

 

Felix doesn’t know how it came to this. How it came to having a folder on his computer just for a certain type of noise that one particular Irishman made. He’d felt guilty at first, because how could he not? Compiling the type of videos that he had, it was obvious how incriminating it would be if someone found out. It had started with innocently watching one of the others videos, when the man on his screen had let out a whimper, breathy and quiet in Felix's headphones, and the blondes heart had skipped, his breath catching. The Irishman had soon moved on, talking about something or other, but Felix couldn’t get that sound out of his mind. Even when he stepped away from his computer the noise followed him, a siren song resounding in his mind.

He had tried to forget about it, tried to lock it in the furthest corner of his brain. 

Long story short, it hadn’t worked, and he was trawling the internet for more less than a week later. He had found that Jacks fan base enjoyed hearing these noises and compiling them, so he had come out of the search with many, many, short clips and pictures of Jack in incriminating positions or with overly sexual facial expressions, so much content that he’d made a folder for it all, keeping it in one place. The videos had kickstarted something that he’d barely scratched the surface of knowing before, stoked a fire in him.

The first time he’d put the content in that folder to use it had been one normal day, he’d finished recording and decided to have some time to himself so to speak. He’d turned on his computer, meaning to find some porn or the like, when he’d found himself on that folder. Not thinking much of it at first he just played one video, then two, then three. Felix could feel himself getting hard despite it being his best friend making the noise, and he had a hand down his pants before he knew it. He clicked onto another, as he spreads his legs to get into a comfortable position, unzipping his jeans and unhooking the button to give himself more room to stroke his quickly growing hardness. The sound of Jacks moans filter out of the speakers along with the pants and groans coming out of Felix's mouth as he teases himself, playing with the spots that he’s found make pleasure run hot through his veins. He stripped himself quickly, his strokes speeding up despite the almost painful friction it gives without the lotion that he normally uses. Jack gives the perfect vision of an o face, his mouth dropped open and his eyes half lidded, and Felix is done for, his release wetting his boxers and making them sticky as he pants through it, his hand stroking all the while. 

That marked the first time of many. It had been the best orgasm within memory and it was addictive, he wanted to feel it again and again. So that was exactly what he did, even though he knew it was wrong he always found himself with a hand grasping himself as Jacks gorgeous moans flow through his speakers. 

He finds himself hyper aware of every noise Jack makes when they talk, finds himself getting hard automatically when Jack slips out a pant or groan. It should make him feel ashamed, but he knows that as long as he hides it well he’s fine.

It’s not fine, they are playing some VR game, and the fact that Jacks body is controlling the other character makes everything more real, the hug they had somewhere in the beginning almost felt like they’d actually feel each other’s bodies, feel the heat of another person but they hadn’t and Felix was sort of glad because he’s hiding a growing hardness beneath his jeans and he didn’t know what he would do if Jack could actually feel it. The hardness grows despite the zombies that they have to shoot, he’s just putting it down to the excitement of playing with his friend after such a long period. Felix even says I love you at one point as well, he didn’t know what he was doing and it just slipped out without his consent but thankfully Jack didn’t seem to hear or care, but that didn’t make the sting any less painful. 

It might be because of that raw exposed feeling of his slightly crumpled feelings that something that Jack says gets to him a bit more than normal. Jack is low on ammo and being closed in against a corner by a small group of zombies, and he’s acting like it’s happening in real life, groaning in anguish while panting Felix's name. Felix comes and shoots the creatures before Jacks character can die, but the moans that the other had let out won’t leave him alone. They finish the session slightly quicker than normal but Jack doesn’t seem to mind, just bids him farewell as he logs off. Felix lets out a shaky breath as he removes his headset, putting his head in his hands to try and distract himself from the aching in his pants, the zipper digging almost painfully into his straining bulge. 

He gets himself together, putting his VR equipment away, resolutely ignoring his problem that’s practically begging him for attention, and sits himself at his desk. He grabs his phone, turning it on under the guise of checking twitter but ends up on the texts he’s had with Jack, he hesitates but decides that he needs to sort the mess he’s made of how he feels. The message he sends to his friend simply reads, ‘can you come over? I want to talk about something.’

Jack must send him a few texts back, but Felix can’t bring himself to check, he’s trying to think of anything other than Jack to stop the bulge rising in his pants.

He hears a knock on his door that sends the dogs in the kitchen barking frantically, he tries to get his breathing under control to calm himself. As he reaches the front door his bid for calm flies out of the window as he sees his friends shape behind the glass, and his breath catches when he opens the door and sees the man, standing on his doorstep with a concerned look on his face, his hair fluffed up from where he must have been running his hands through it in his worry. Before the other can have a chance to open his mouth Felix invites him in, not wanting to say what he has to on the doorstep.

He barely has the door closed before Jack asks him, “are you okay? What did you want to talk about?”

Felix takes a heaving breath, going to sit down on the couch. “I- you’re gonna fucking hate me.” Jack comes to sit beside him, more than worried about what Felix is going to say.

“There’s no way I could hate you, I’ll never hate you Felix,” he insists softly.

Felix chuckles humorlessly. “I’m sure you’ll change your mind,” he assures, making Jack feel concerned, what could be so bad to make Felix feel like this? “I- I don’t even know how or why it came to this but I just, it did and I’m sorry and-” 

“Felix, calm down, I’m sure it’s not as bad as what you think.”

Felix didn’t bother to deny that, not wanting to worry Jack any more than he has. “It started with a video, one of yours, and I was just, watching it like normal but then you-”

“What? What did I do?” Jack asked him, his mind working on things he’s said or done in a video to provoke such a reaction, but he comes up short.

“You- made this noise and, it made me feel, guilty, but I just, liked it,” Felix admits weakly.

“What type of noise did I make?” Jack is trying his hardest to keep his reactions to a minimum, not wanting to push or put Felix off of what he’s trying, and struggling, to say.

“You moaned,” Felix finally says weakly, waiting for the fall out.

He hears a deep exhalation come from Jack, and he looks to the other, expecting to see anger or mortification but only sees his unwavering gaze and blown out pupils, his mouth open slightly. “And you… liked that?” Jack asks.

“Yes, then I went and found more, it seems that your community likes hearing your pretty sounds as much as I do,” Felix says, emboldened by the lust he can see growing in Jack's eyes.

Jack gets a flush over his pale face, hearing such a brazen declaration. “Every time I made those noises i always think of you, listening as I put on a show for you.”

Felix lets out a shaky breath. That is exactly what he had wanted to hear, to know that Jack got as much pleasure out of making those noises as much as Felix did hearing them. “And I’ve always wanted to get you to make those noises, get you to moan, making everyone out there jealous that I’m the only one that’s able to get you to really moan.”

Jack lets out a quiet breathy moan, getting worked up just by Felix's words. Felix leans closer, closing the sort distance and pausing before their lips can connect, testing and just making sure that Jack knows what he’s signing up for. He needn’t have hesitated though, as Jack had no qualms about closing the gap, kissing him hard on the lips as he shifts closer. He reaches a hand into Felix's hair as the kiss turns into the slide of tongues, each fighting for dominance with teeth biting and nipping at the others lips. Jack gives Felix's hair a tug, his grip tightening enough to make the blonde groan deep in his throat and he thinks he’s won but Felix pulls away and gets his own hand into Jacks unruly fluff of hair and pulls hard, exposing the pale line of his neck. Felix descends on the skin, nipping and sucking from his jawline to his collarbones, and Jack knows he’s lost, too wracked by pleasure to put up a fight, reduced to shaky whimpers.

“You’ve been such a tease, showing off even though you knew what it would do to me, making me hard thinking of what I’d do to you, what I still wanna do to you,” Felix husks, breathing into the hollow of Jack’s throat. 

“Do it, do whatever you want, please.”

Those simple, pleading words are all it takes for Felix to take Jacks hand, leading him to the bedroom with only a few short breaks for heated kisses in between.

Once there Felix strips his shirt and jeans as Jack follows suit, appraising each other with their eyes all the while. Felix pulls up his laptop, wanting to show Jack the folder of videos and images that started all this. The other sits on the side of the bed, no less aroused even with the confusion of what his friend is doing. “What’s the laptop for?” He asks.

“show you what’s been working me up, cause you’ve been showing off so eagerly, driving me crazy,” Felix says, pulling up one of his personal favourite videos, he places the laptop in Jack's lap and crawls onto the bed to sit behind him, sat up on his legs with his knees either side of Jacks hips. Jack presses play as Felix watches over his shoulder, his breath wisping over the others neck, making Jack shiver as multiple moans come out of the version of him on the screen, the virtual Jacks eyes growing half lidded with the more he makes, and they are as convincing as the ones Felix has coaxed out of his mouth, and now, in real life, with his lips ghosting over his neck, the breathy sounds are music to Felix's ears.

“Play another,” Felix says, before nipping at the nape of Jacks neck, drawing such a sweet keen from deep in the others throat.

Jack complies, clicking on another, another one of Felix's most watched ones because of the way that Jack displays that gorgeous pale column of his neck, a vision of pure ecstasy on his face in the form of closed eyes and an open mouth. There were many times that Felix has paused that video, just to see that face, watching every detail as he brings himself off. “So fuckin’ gorgeous,” Felix remarks.

Jacks head falls back in an imitation of the view on screen, allowing Felix to explore the exposed space. “Uhh, Felix, please.”

“Please what? Please touch you? Make you come?”

“Just- please fuckin,’ do something,” he pleads, a hint of his normal defiant nature coming through.

Felix clambers off the bed, making Jack give him a pleading look. “Move up towards the pillows, sit on your knees and wait,” Felix orders. Jack pushing away the laptop and scrambling to obey while Felix reaches into the side drawer to get the skin lotion and throws it on the bed, leaving the room shortly after to find something.

Jack feels like the short amount of time that he was made to wait was torture, he hadn’t been told he was able to touch himself to relieve the ache in his boxers, and he didn’t want to go against what Felix had told him for fear of everything stopping. Thankfully Felix padded into the room shortly after, and he had something in his hands, purple and black cables hanging down from whatever device he’d found.

Felix climbed up behind him, putting the mass of wires at his side. “You didn’t touch yourself while I was gone?” He questioned, receiving a fervent shake of Jacks head. “Good boy. I wanted to try something, so i brought the nipple clamps, pumps and the TENS machine.”

Jack hadn’t quite expected that but he definitely wasn’t opposed to it. “I’d like to use the uh, TENS machine and pumps, if that’s okay?”

“Of course, I know how much you liked the pumps before,” Felix remarks, untangling the two things that he needs. Jack shivers as Felix puts the cold sticky pads of the TENS on his hips, and the Irishman takes a long breath as Felix turns it onto a low setting, warming the other up to the strange feeling. “You okay?” 

Jack huffs out a shaky laugh. “Yeah, just, weird, I like it though,” he admits quietly.

Felix chuckled. “I thought you might, you always used to use it a lot didn’t you?” He says, giving Jack a kiss on the back of his neck. “Are you sure you wanted to use the pumps too? I won’t be mad if you don’t want to.”

“No, I’d… I liked the pumps probably more than I should’ve the last time, especially because you’re the one that put them on me.”

That admittance stole the breath out of Felix's lungs, it touched him in a way that you wouldn’t think considering the content of the words. “God I love you,” he whispers reverently.

Jack looks over his shoulder with a wide smile. “I love you too, now turn up the TENS,” he orders.

Felix chuckles a husky laugh, snapping out of his affectionate haze, brought back into the realisation of the situation they’re in, all the bare skin on show, from that command. He cranks up the machine a few notches, noticing the way Jack twitches slightly. Jack pants as Felix turns it up a bit more, the feeling strange but arousing. Felix continues twisting the knob slightly, but the sensation grows too strong for the other to handle and he reaches to remove the pads from his hips. 

Felix moves closer, taking a hold of Jacks hands and pulls them around his back, restraining him firmly. “I know you like this,” he says, then reaches around the other to feel where his erection is still hard and heavy in his boxers, just like he thought. Jack whines at the twin sensation, Felix now plastered to his back. “You’re still hard,” he points out, Jack wriggling in his hold, trying to overpower his tight grip. The other almost manages to, but Felix turns up the TENS in reprimand and removes his hand from the others hardness, making Jacks hips buck and twitch for friction. “Keep them there,” Felix orders and he knows Jack doesn’t want to move his hands, whether Felix is holding them or not, he’s just testing the blonde, seeing how far he’ll go.

Jack pants, bucking his hips desperately and succeeding in rubbing himself back against Felix's erection, making him moan from the stimulation. Felix pulls back, refraining himself for after he’s done everything he needs to to bring Jack as much pleasure as possible. Letting go of Jack's hands for a second, knowing he’ll keep them in place, he untangles the clamps, then shuffled around to Jacks front to position them correctly. At the first pump Jack whimpers, his frame shuddering as Felix moves behind his back again. “Uhh, Felix, please, touch me please,” Jack begs.

Felix reaches around, rubbing Jack over his boxers to releave some tension, making the others breathing labored, before Felix stops for a second, reaching for the lotion for what he’s about to do next. Jack huffs frustratedly at the lost sensation. “Take your boxers off, I’ll let you use your hands just for this,” Felix says, rubbing his hands together to spread the lotion over, while Jack strips himself of his final article of clothing. 

Felix strips himself of his own in reply, sighing at the release of his hardness to the open air, hanging heavy between his legs and harder than he’s been within memory. He scooches back to his cosy position at Jack's back, the other taking a sharp intake of air at the realisation that its Felix's hard member pressed against his hot skin. Just to be a tease Jack bucks his hips back against him, Felix grips Jacks hips as he lets out a breathy groan, but in retaliation he moves his hand around and creeps it inside of Jacks boxers, feeling the hot skin for the first time. Felix reaches a hand down to stroke himself at the noises Jack lets out, but he wants to make full use out of the pumps on Jacks nipples, so he takes the hand that was stripping himself and reaches up around Jacks chest, turning the vibration of the purple suckers on on one then the other, Jacks hips jumping into his grip as he gives moans and whines. 

The bucking starts a rhythm, giving both him and Felix pleasure as the blondes cock drags over his skin. On a particularly rough grind backwards Felix's erection slides between the cleft of Jacks asscheeks, making them and the small of his back slick with lotion. Felix groans at the feel of the plush skin hugging his hardness, and hears Jack whine in reply as Felix's thumb slips over the head of his cock, making it twitch. 

Jack pants desperately as he nears his climax, his head lolling back onto Felix's shoulder, too dazed with pleasure to keep his head up as his hips hitch and jolt. He can’t keep his hands behind his back anymore, and one flies up to grip Felix's hair for something to hold onto as his breathing quickens, letting out little uh uh uhs as Felix's stroking grows faster, then all at once he’s over that edge, his vision sparkling with white lights behind his tightly closed eyelids as his release drips down onto Felix's hand and the bedding beneath them. He pants quickly as Felix milks the remains of his orgasm from him, riding him through it until he squirms with oversensitivity and he has to let go.

Jacks legs give out, sending him forward into the wet spot his come has caused as he tries to regain his breath. Felix lays down next to him, not at all concerned that his cocks still hard and aching, and kisses him on the shoulder. “How you feeling?” He asks.

Jack puffs out a breathless laugh. “Like all the bones in my body have been stolen.” He rolls onto his back to take the clamps off of his nipples and the TENS pads off his hips, too sensitive to leave them. Felix laughs quietly, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. Jack notices his erection, laying full against his belly. “You didn’t come?” He asks rhetorically.

“Nah, it’s fine though.”

“It’s not fine, you just blew my mind out through my cock and deserve to feel the same,” he reasons vulgarly, hefting himself up to straddle low on Felix's hips with the remainder of his post-orgasm strength. He smirks cunningly once settled. “I’ll give you a taste of your own medicine I think. Put your hands above your head and keep ‘em there,” he commands, and once Felix does as he’s been told Jack rewards him by wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking it with sure hands. Felix groans, shivering, before he bucks his hips into the hold, Jack watching him with dilated pupils, looking over every inch of the body below him, and Felix can feel the gaze like soft fingertips over his skin. Jack fists his cock faster, Felix's eyes closing against the assault of pleasure as his hips hitch, breathy groans leaving him, his muscles tightening as he reaches the end. His clear release spurts out of his slit, landing on Jacks hand and lower belly, wetting them with the sticky liquid as Felix pants though it, Jacks hand slowing in its movement. 

While Felix comes down Jack decides to lay down against his chest, basking in his warmth. The skin on skin contact is exactly what he needs, the feeling comforting, and Jack knows he could stay here forever. “You okay there?” Felix smiles, looking down at him.

“I didn’t think this was how my day would go when I got that text.”

“What did you think would happen?” Felix asks with a curious frown.

“I don’t know, I was thinking the worst honestly, my mind was going through the worst possibilities, that something had happened, or the worst one: that you’d found out how I feel for you.” 

“And in reality, it was just because I had freaked out at the moans you did in the recording session.”

Jack looks at him with a grin. “Really? That was the reason? If I knew it was that easy to turn you on I would’ve done it a whole lot more.”

Felix groans. “You’re gonna make recording a nightmare with this aren’t you?”

Jack gives him a secretive smile, then coos, “I love you Felix.”

Felix rolls his eyes despite the warmth in his heart. “I love you too.”

 

~


End file.
